Unanswered Question
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Dia, Hoshihara Hikaru, membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupahami. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kutemukan jawabannya./AraHika fic for SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


Hangat sinar mentari pagi yang benderang itu menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela jendela, mencoba membuatku terbangun dengan menggelitik kelopak mataku menggunakan silaunya.

Tak tahan, aku pun menampakkan sepasang iris _indigo_ milikku yang semalaman bersembunyi.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih pucat. Sementara hal pertama yang kuingat adalah _dia_.

Segera kutolehkan kepala bersurai bata ini ke sebelah kiri.

_Dia _tidak di sana.

Oh, tentu saja, _dia _'kan telah pergi lebih dulu.

Aku menghela napas panjang, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang membosankan.

* * *

**Unanswered Question**

**For SDAnniv#1**

**Disclaimer: Danball Senki Wars belongs to Level-5 inc.  
I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: headcanon, shounen-ai, possibly typo, possibly OOC, dsb.**

* * *

Omong-omong, halo, namaku Sena Arata, seorang siswa kelas 2-5 di Sekolah Terpadu Kamui Daimon. Belum terlalu lama aku menimba ilmu di sini, yah kira-kira enam bulan yang lalu aku menjejakkan kaki di sekolah elit bagi para pemain _LBX _ini.

Saat itu aku tidak sendirian, secara kebetulan (atau memang sudah ditakdirkan?) aku bertemu dengan_ dirinya_ saat turun di pelabuhan.

Oh, _dia _yang kumaksud adalah seseorang yang bernama Hoshihara Hikaru.

Kesan pertama saat aku melihatnya … jujur saja, aku bingung.

Orang ini … perempuan atau laki-laki?

Tapi dengan segera kebingunganku itu terjawab saat pemilik asrama mengatakan bahwa Hikaru akan menempati kamar yang sama denganku.

Lalu, kesan keduanya adalah … oh, anak ini benar-benar tidak banyak bicara (jika tidak mau kukatakan _jutek_).

Namun lagi-lagi kesan itu terhapuskan dari benakku, Hikaru bukannya _jutek_, dia hanya tidak mudah memberi kepercayaan pada orang lain.

Kemudian, kesan lain yang tertangkap olehku yaitu … anak ini sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya.

Hikaru takkan pernah mau terlihat lemah oleh siapa pun, atau menjadi lemah karena apa pun.

Ia tak sudi membiarkan dirinya terinjak atau terbelenggu.

Dan kesan terakhir yang kusimpulkan adalah … dia anak yang terlalu teguh pendirian (jika tak mau kukatakan keras kepala).

Selebihnya, biarlah dia sendiri dan Sang Pencipta yang mengetahuinya.

Namun meski demikian, anak bermarga Hoshihara yang berambut pirang itu seolah memiliki sesuatu yang selalu menjaga kedua mataku agar tetap terpaku padanya.

Setiap kontak fisik yang dilakukannya padaku, entah itu menyepak atau memukul, seolah mengalirkan getaran-getaran tak kasat mata yang mendebarkan relung hatiku.

Dan setiap kosa kata yang terluncur dari lisannya, seperti memaksa indera pendengaranku untuk terus mendendangkan suara dengan _timbre alto _miliknya.

Jika kau mengatakan aku aneh, yah, mungkin itu benar.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak kupahami antara aku dan dirinya, dan aku tak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

Pagi itu waktu seolah memperlambat segalanya. Entahlah, tapi ini lebih baik, karena aku tidak ingin hari ini cepat berakhir.

Aku masih ingin melihat _dirinya_.

Suara ketukan di pintu kayu yang membatasi kamarku dengan dunia luar terdengar, hal itu membuatku bergegas mempercepat gerakan tanganku yang sedang menautkan kancing baju.

"Masuk!" seruku, beberapa detik kemudian.

Lalu muncullah seorang remaja seusiaku yang memiliki surai hitam legam yang menjuntai hingga beberapa senti di bawah telinga.

"Oh, Haruki. Ada apa?"

Anak itu adalah pemimpin di kelas 2-5, sekaligus kapten pleton satu, Izumo Haruki.

Sejenak ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamarku, entah apa yang ia cari, kemudian ia melempar pertanyaan lain padaku. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Aku hanya mendengus geli. "Siap atau tidak, kau pasti hanya ingin mendengar kalau aku siap, 'kan?"

Sudut bibirnya sedikit meninggi. "Begitulah," katanya.

Tas selempang biru yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas kasur kini telah tersampir di bahu. "Ayo, aku ingin melihat Hikaru sekarang," ujarku.

Masih dengan senyuman di ujung bibirnya, Haruki menyahut. "Baiklah, ayo ke sekolah."

Ketika kaki ini tengah melangkah di atas aspal yang membentang, aku dan Haruki berpapasan dengan beberapa teman sekelas dari pleton empat.

Salah satu diantaranya yang bersurai cokelat bergelayut manja pada Haruki. Dia adalah Kashima Yuno, wakil pemimpin kelas 2-5, kekasih remaja bersurai hitam itu.

Interaksi kedua orang ini mengundang apresiasi yang heboh dari tiga gadis yang satu pleton dengannya, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka.

Ayolah, semburat rona kemerahan yang merambahi wajah sang ketua kelas _strict _itu adalah pemandangan langka yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Setelah keadaan menjadi lebih tenang, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah yang sempat tertunda. Ketika itu si gadis bersurai cokelat menyuarakan sesuatu.

"Aku tak menduganya, tapi Arata, syukurlah senyuman itu tak lekang darimu," katanya seraya membentuk sebuah garis lengkung di bibirnya.

"Nah, aku juga tidak menduganya, tapi terima kasih karena kalian telah membantuku mempertahankan senyuman ini," balasku.

"Kehilangan adalah awal untuk pertemuan dengan takdir yang baru," terdengar suara lain yang terluncur dari lisan milik gadis bersurai ungu, mekanik pleton empat, Sendou Kiyoka.

"_Arcana _apa yang keluar kali ini?" tanyaku, tersenyum geli.

Kiyoka menoleh. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku," ujarnya.

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya Kiyoka tidak menggunakan _tarot_ ketika akan menyampaikan sesuatu," timpal gadis bertubuh mungil, Catherine Ruth.

Kami semua tergelak mendengarnya, namun gadis yang memiliki aplikasi berisi _Major _dan _Minor Arcana _kartu _tarot _di _CCM_-nya itu tak terlalu menanggapi derai tawa yang menggema di sekelilingnya.

* * *

Gedung sekolah yang menjadi satu-satunya bangunan _modern_ di pulau itu tampak menjulang tinggi. Jauh di dasar gedung tersebut, terdapat sebuah _diorama_ dengan garis tengah sepanjang sepuluh kilometer yang disebut _Second World_.

Di dalam _diorama _yang dibuat mirip dengan dunia nyata itulah, kami, seluruh siswa Kamui Daimon melakukan simulasi perang atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _War Time_.

Yang melakukan pertarungan di medan perang bukan kami, melainkan sebuah robot kecil bernama _LBX _yang kami kendalikan melalui _Control Pod_.

Namun terhitung sejak dua hari yang lalu, kegiatan simulasi tersebut dihentikan karena sebuah insiden.

* * *

Melihat siswa-siswi yang berbaris menuju _Gymnasium, _aku bergegas mengganti sepatu kets biru yang biasa kugunakan untuk pergi sekolah dengan sepasang _uwabaki _berwarna putih.

Ketika aku meletakkan sepatu biruku ke dalam loker, pandanganku terpaku pada satu pintu loker yang berada di sampingku.

Tangan ini bergerak membukanya, ah, ternyata sepatu putih milik Hikaru masih ada di sana.

Aku pun tersenyum, kemudian segera bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasku yang telah lebih dulu berbaris.

Beberapa di antara mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Namun aku tak memberikan respon lebih dari senyuman.

Hari itu _Gymnasium _terasa hening, yah mungkin karena Kepala Sekolah Josephine telah berdiri di belakang mimbar yang di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah benda berbentuk prisma segiempat dari kayu jati.

Kulemparkan pandangan ke sudut kanan, tempat di mana guru-guru berbaris.

Ada Mito-_sensei, _Higurashi-_sensei, _dan Jin-_san _di sana. Mereka tampak sendu di balik topeng _stoic_-nya.

Lalu aku memandang teman sekelasku, siswa dari kelas lain, kemudian kembali menatap Kepala Sekolahku yang _nyentrik _itu.

Mereka semua berekspresi sama.

Ketika itu, Kepala Sekolah Josephine memulai pidatonya yang sembilanpuluh sembilan persen berisi tentang Hikaru ….

… Yang saat ini terbaring dengan damai di dalam prisma segiempat bernama peti tersebut.

Keheningan mulai terusik oleh isak tangis satu orang … dua orang … ah, terlalu banyak yang menangis hingga aku tak bisa menghitungnya.

Kulihat semua anak perempuan dari kelasku menangis, bahkan Kiyoka, meskipun dia hanya membiarkan beberapa bulir air mata merambahi pipinya.

Beberapa anak laki-laki juga menumpahkan sebulir dua bulir air matanya, termasuk Haruki, sang ketua kelas yang selalu terlihat tegar itu.

Bahkan setelah pidato berakhir pun isak tangis masih bergema di tempatku berpijak ini. Dengan suara parau, Kepala Sekolah Josephine mencoba menenangkan para siswanya, namun beliau sendiri belum bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Jin-_san _adalah orang pertama yang bergegas mengambil alih situasi, pemuda yang menjadi _commander _kelas 2-3 tersebut mempersilakan semua yang berada di _Gymnasium _untuk kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing, kecuali untuk kelas 2-5.

Dengan demikian, tinggal sembilanbelas anak beserta Mito-_sensei _selaku _commander _kelas kami yang masih berdiri di atas lantai kayu ruangan tersebut.

"… Hentikan air mata kalian!" titah guru wanita bersurai _auburn_ itu.

Keheningan pun kembali menyergap. Hanya terdengar suara sepatu hak yang menggema saat beliau melangkah menuju peti tempat Hikaru bersemayam.

Wanita tersebut menghela napas. "Sebelum Hoshihara Hikaru dipulangkan kepada orang tuanya, saya persilakan salah satu dari kalian untuk menyampaikan salam terakhir …."

Sunyi, tak ada yang menjawab.

Kembali beliau menghela napas. "Baik … akan saya tunjuk—"

"—_Sensei, _biar saya yang melakukannya."

Semua mata tertuju pada satu sumber suara, aku.

Entah apa yang merasuk ke dalam jiwaku saat kedua kaki ini melangkah ke atas podium, menuju sisi kanan peti mati dari kayu jati itu.

Dan aku melihatnya, aku melihat jasad orang yang ingin kutemui setiap kali aku terbangun dari alam mimpi.

Rambut pirangnya tergerai hingga menyentuh bahu. Setelan jas hitam membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Kedua kelopak matanya mengatup, menyembunyikan sepasang iris biru safirnya yang selalu menatap dengan tajam.

Mungkinkah jika kusapu bibirnya yang pucat itu dia akan terbangun?

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Arata?" Mito-_sensei _bertanya padaku.

Sejenak kulepaskan pandanganku darinya untuk menatap semua temanku. Lagi-lagi hanya senyuman yang menjadi responku.

Ketika lisan ini berbicara, layar proyeksi dalam benakku memainkan kembali saat-saat yang pernah kulalui bersama Hikaru.

Saat kali pertama kami bertemu, terlalu banyak kesan yang membekas.

Saat ia menatapku dengan tajam ketika aku menyebut nama kecilnya, aku takkan melupakan kilatan iris biru safirnya yang menembus _indigo _milikku itu.

Saat ia mengatakan bahwa aku ini selamanya adalah _rival_ sejatinya, tidakkah ia menyadari bahwa kata '_rival_' itu hanya sebuah metafora bagiku?

Saat ia melampiaskan kemarahannya akan kecerobohan diriku saat melakukan misi, aku masih menyimpan rekaman suaranya yang meninggi beberapa _oktaf _itu di dalam benakku.

Saat ia mengungkapkan rasa irinya padaku, ketika ia mengetahui bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan, aku akan mengutuk diriku jika hal itu hanya ilusi belaka.

Dan hal terakhir yang kami lalui, adalah saat di mana ia menjerit kesakitan karena tersengat arus listrik dari _Control Pod_ yang ditempatinya, dan aku hanya bisa berteriak memanggil namanya, tanpa pernah mendengar sahutan darinya.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menghalangi pandanganku.

Oh, ternyata sedari tadi kedua mataku bekerja sama untuk membentuk bendungan yang kini pecah menjadi buliran kristal bening itu.

Aku segera menyeka air mataku. Aneh, padahal selama ini aku hampir lupa caranya menangis.

Karena aku selalu bahagia jika berada di dekatnya.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak kupahami antara aku dan dirinya, dan aku tak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Tapi mungkin suatu saat nanti, jika kami kembali dipertemukan ….

… Aku akan mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan.

—_END_—

* * *

note: ...saya tepar *heh*

well, pokoknya, buat Suka Duka Author, happy first anniversary, sukses selalu~ /o/ *tebar confetti*

maaf karena saya telat submit, hwhwh ujian prakerin membunuhku secara perlahan desu... *gak usah curhat*

yosh, jika berkenan silakan sampaikan pesan dan doa(?) anda di kotak review~ XD

Be Positive,  
Hikaru Megumare.


End file.
